PTA Meetings - Undertale
by FlowerCovered
Summary: PTA Sans, a smol-Papyrus, a flirty Frisk and a soccer-mom trio with an awful sense of fashion. Rated T because of Linda, Helen, Diana, and Jerry.


Toriel had come home from the first PTA meeting of the year, at Frisk's school.

She was angry, something that was hard to achieve with the ever-so-calm goat-mom. When Sans asked about it, Toriel began ranting about how racist, homophobic, mean, single-minded those people were. Plus, some other stereotypical adjectives. He also heard something about lemon bars, vaccines, and autism.

"Maybe I could go to the next meeting? Y' know, to put them in line"

"Sans, I don't want any dead people, missing or broken limbs, black eyes or any kind of wound," Toriel said sternly.

"Tori..." After a dagger glare from his wife, Sans sighed "Fine..."

* * *

"C'mon Frisk, let's go." He grabbed their hand, teleporting to the school gates.

 _"Sans, we had plenty of time before the meeting. We could have walked."_

"Kid, I'm not lifting any bones because of a PTA meeting. Tori is talking bad things about this people. Then these people are going to have a bad time. But walking? Jeez, Frisk. What do you take me for? I got no muscles to run like you do. Heh."

Frisk chuckled, walking inside the school.

"Where is it?" He looked around.

He wanted so badly to avoid walking stairs, but when Frisk dragged him to a flea of them he internally groaned. Stairs were worse than genocide...

Soon they were in a classroom, drawing, books, play-dough, and the alphabet proved so. They were indeed early, only a couple of people and some children were there.

 _"I'll be going now. There's another classroom where I and my classmates are supposed to stay until the end of the meeting."_

Frisk went away, playing with the other children.

* * *

Sans was currently drinking the ketchup bottle from the table full of snacks, earning an annoyed glare from a chubby man who probably planned to add some to his mini-hot dog. When he offered some, he denied it, probably to disgusted to ever look at ketchup the same way from now on.

The skeleton sighed, drinking the rest of the ketchup and putting the bottle in the trash using his telekinesis. Many people stared at him, surprised, amazed or thinking he was a freak. Not that Sans cared.

He headed over a woman that was distracting herself by looking over her daughter, and to his luck, she seemed to be one of the only sane ones in here.

"Hello?" Sans asked, looking at the woman.

"Uh? Oh, hello. I'm Melissa, you are?"

"Welp, I'm Sans. What are you doing?"

"I'm waiting for my daughter, Emily. Wait, you're Sans, right? Toriel talks about you all the time."

"Yep, that's me. Going in Tori's place this time. I'll probably fall asleep while they talk, but she'd have my skull for that. Heh." He scratched his head, thinking about the possibility.

"First time on these meetings then?"

"And last, hopefully"

"They can get pretty intense quickly, while others are just boring. Toriel normally faces the other teacher's 'different' ideas..."

Sans wasn't sure about the other teacher's personalities, but from what he had heard, they just seemed like regular soccer moms.

He grabbed a lemon square from the table, earning a disgusted look from s/n.

"What's with that look? It's just a lemon square."

" _Just?_ They're gluten, milk, fat and nuts free. Plus a whole bunch of other things... And Linda made them..." She still couldn't believe that he was going to eat that.

"Sounds... Weirdly safe and healthy."

He inspected the lemon square. Smells like a lemon square. Looks like a lemon square. He didn't see a problem with it. He decided to take a bite, and a loud _clank_ came from his mouth. The lemon square was hard as cement. He probably chipped a tooth. Doesn't taste like a lemon square.

"Not so safe and healthy anymore..."

As he said that, a face turned his away staring daggers in his back. The demon that comes when you say her name... No, probably the demon that comes when you talk shit about their lemon bars.

"What did you say?" A woman in her 30 somethings with a _horrid skirt_ and a _disgusting_ shirt with her snobbish attitude touched Sans shoulder, trying to get his attention.

Meanwhile, Melissa was praying for Sans safety.

"I was _commenting_ on this _lemon squares_." He had his permanent grin stretched even wider.

"Well, it _seemed_ like you were saying that _my lemon squares_ were _bad_."

"Wow, you made _this_?! Then I guess I must inform you that they are literally _cardboard cement with kool-aid._ Also, I don't even know how I had the _guts_ to eat it." He chuckled internally at his joke, earning a few chuckles from the parents that decided to watch the argument.

"I should be the one that needed to say _"Wow"_ , because really, a skeleton _and_ a goat? Plus, who brings house slippers to a PTA?" She flipped her hair, hitting someone in the face with it.

"Don't you talk shit about me and Tori, 'kay? And don't even get me started on your clothes. At least I don't try _too hard._ Denim skirts were never a trend, much less _yellow_ ones. Those red shoes are _amazing, right out of my nineties wardrobe._ And if you're going to add makeup, try using less and in the color of your skin tone. You look like a _clown._ "

She wasn't hurt at all, yet she scoffed and walked away, not taking any more of his smart talk.

"Wow, that felt good." Sans chuckled, amazed with himself.

Melissa chuckled too, pointing with her chin over the group Linda had returned too.

"That's Diana and Helen. They're also teachers here. They are basically the same."

Sans was a sucker for gossip.

"What's with that hair? It looks like she fought with a bear. Her jeans probably were in the fight too."

They stood there gossiping until Linda hit with a stapler on the table and coughed, earning everyone's attention.

* * *

"...Today we'll be discussing the future field trips, the school menu and the year's bake sale to finance the school play and the building of a new gym."

Everyone sighted, probably despising the rest hour that was to come. Sans didn't blame them, he was part of the ones that sighted. He could understand how this was needed - more heads and a skull thinking together for improvement - but he despised the time-consuming process of it.

"For the field trips, anyone, suggestions?" Linda spoke up, breaking some of the boredom.

"I suggest somewhere safe. We could take them to the local park. There aren't many monsters around either."

It was Helen talking this time. Sans was annoyed and pissed off.

"A _field trip_ to the _local park_? That isn't a field trip, much less when the park is _5 minutes_ away from school. By foot. And I'm lazy. Plus, what's your problem with monsters? We aren't harming anyone in any way."

"Monsters are taking everyone's freedom away. People can't feel safe with all of you walking outside." She said it as is it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Helen, if anyone is taking anyone's freedom, it's the humans to the monsters. We were locked in the Underground for _decades_ , _centuries_ even, and when we finally get to the surface because of Frisk - who I tell you, by the way, is one of the most important people to all of the monster race, I included - you try and lock us back in there. Also, people can't feel safe? That's stereotypes talking, made up from people like you. Humans hurt other humans and you aren't making a fuss about it."

While talking, his white 'pupils' reduced in size, one of them almost bursting into blue and yellow flames. His permanent grin was making the situation a whole lot scarier for the ones around him, especially Helen. She sat back down, now with a completely different point of perspective over Sans.

He sighed, happy with the result. He calmed down, speaking up again.

"Now, I think I'm not the only one who thinks that a field trip to the park is a bad idea. Other suggestions?"

Linda decided to keep quiet for this one, letting the other parents speak. That was a rare occurrence. Soon, the other people present came up with several ideas, voting for the 3 best ones. The teachers would propose the three of them to the students, to see which one they liked the better. Everyone but Helen, Linda and Diana seemed to agree.

"Well, now that this is over, the next on the list is the school menu. We've been getting complaints about food that contains nuts and gluten. The same for the milk." Linda spoke up again, snobbish attitude back up.

The chubby man Sans recognized from before spoke up.

"I think the milk should be optional then, and the nuts should be excluded from the menu." Many seemed to agree with him.

"But we still have the gluten problem," Diana spoke for the first time in this meeting.

"The _gluten problem_ is yours and Linda's, no one had even complained about it and none of the children are allergic to it." Melissa intervened this time.

"We still should change it to gluten-free meals." Gosh, they were stubborn.

"Even if we wanted to change them, _tibia_ honest, that'd be more expensive. And you still need the money for the play and for the gym. We don't want to cause _femur_ problems, we already have enough." Sans decided to talk too. He was growing annoyed.

"I agree with them. If someone needs a gluten-free meal they can pack it from home." Mostly everyone agreed, with the exception of the usual trio.

Linda sighed, angry that she wasn't getting things her way. "Then we still have the bake sale..."

"I know this new monster cafe. They serve all sorts of baked goods. They helped on the last bake sale." Melissa chirped up.

"That's 'Muffet's'. It's run by a friend of mine with the same name. I'm also sure Tori will bake some pies." Sans added.

"I can make my lemon squares!" Linda sounded enthusiastic.

Everyone made a disgusted face at the mention of her lemon squares, but let her be anyways. They soon had everyone contributing to the cause, and the meeting was almost at an end.

"I guess that's it for today then..." Linda erased the topics written on the blackboard, grabbing her purse and leaving right away.

Many other people started leaving as-well since the PTA meeting was already over

"You should come to this meetings more times. You got Linda and Helen to shut up, and Diana didn't even try to back them up! That's a first here." Melissa approached him when he was about to leave.

"Heh, bet I will. Never had this much fun responding to a teacher."

He felt someone tugging at his sleeve. He looked down, it was Frisk.

"Oh, hey kiddo. Ready to go?" They nodded, tugging on his sleeve again and pointing at Melissa.

 _"Can we invite Emily and MK to play over some time?"_ Frisk opened their eyes slightly, giving Sans puppy eyes.

He sights, looking at Melissa again. "Frisk was asking if they could have Emily over at our house, along with Monster Kid."

"Sure. I'll talk to her and she can give Frisk all the info on Monday. Is that okay?"

"Yup. Bye then." Sans starts walking out, Frisk waving her goodbye.

* * *

"So you _liked_ the PTA meeting _and_ you got things _your_ way...?" Toriel looked at Sans and Frisk skeptically, pouring some warm buttercup tea for the three of them.

"Of course Tori. I said I would." He grinned and Frisk looked at them both smiling.

"I'll have to go with you next time, Sans. It's hard to make those people cooperate..."

"SANS! CAN I GO TOO?" Papyrus yelled from the living room, probably having overheard the conversation.

"... Sure Paps. I think it will be _fun_."

Toriel sent a disapproving look at Sans but soon joined Frisk in their chuckling, giggling and laughing fit. Sans smirked, almost feeling bad for Linda and her group, due to what was to come.


End file.
